Friki Cruzadas II: Freak Heart
by Darth Vicious
Summary: Nuevos Personajes, y nuevas aventuras en el mundo de Brave Heart Corazón ValienteDESCONTINUADO


- EPISODIO 6º -  
FREAKHEART

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Un nuevo hogar

Animo: Diox, que ha pasado¿?. Estoy solo, rodeado de hierba y montaña... Dónde estoy¿?, este sitio es nuevo para mí, desde luego... Dónde están las pivas!?

[ Animo no sale del asombro, cuando ve una persona al galope sobre un caballo, dirigiéndose hacia donde él se encontraba ]

Animo: Alto!!!!, Alto!!!!  
...  
Jinete: Sooooo, quieto!!!!.  
Animo: Buenos días, bella dama, estoy un poco aturdido, y necesitaría algo de orientación, puede ayudarme¿?.  
Jinete: Vos tambien lo habéis sentido¿?.  
Animo: Perdón, sentir el qué ¿?  
Jinete: El día se hace noche. Creo que esto es cosa del Rey de Inglaterra o de algún mago a su servicio... Ese viejo bastardo.  
Animo: ¿Inglaterra?.   
Jinete: En que mundo vives chico¿?. Bueno, me presentaré, me llamo Hitomi, guerrera del Clan de los Schezar.  
Animo: Un momento, Hitomi decis¿?, yo conozco a una Hitomi de una mailing list. No serás tú, verdad¿?.  
Hitomi: Maili.. ¿? lo cualo¿? Creo que el efecto del eclipse te ha afectado seriamente. Venga ven, te llevaré a la reunión secreta de clanes.

[ Animo se deja llevar por Hitomi, nuestra nueva amiga, en su cabalgada (ehh, no piensen mal, guarretes) Hitomi le explica a Animo la situación. Resulta que nuestro joven y apuesto guerrero estaba en Escocia, cerca del prinicipio del primer milenio después de Cristo. Escocia se encontraba en una sumisión respecto al reino de Inglaterra, y en medio de todo esto se hallaban nuestros héroes habituales de las Friki Cruzadas y alguna que otra sorpresa reservada por los dioses de la MADAM. El juego de Yriell acababa de empezar ]

En otro lugar de Escocia o Inglaterra...

Krestas: Dioxxx, qué dolor de cabeza.... Jo-der. ¿Dónde demonios estoy?. A ver a ver... verde, montaña, ... mmmm EL PARAISO TERRENAL!!! Seguro que me sale alguna pava en bolas ya mismo. H_H. ¡Cuanto verde!.

- De repente aparece [Birdy] delante de sus narices -

Krestas: Coño! No vuelvas a asustarme así!  
[Birdy]: Joer que delicao es el niño ¬¬. Oye mira chaval, que no estoy para rollos, Frikun se ha ido a tomar viento y yo no estoy aquí por placer, ¿sabes? He sido enviado como emisario para echaros una mano en lo que pueda, parece ser que en El Cielo también hay chanchullos y Diox no está de acuerdo con el follón de la MADAM.  
Krestas: Hostia, y por qué no lo deja todo como estaba y yastá¿?  
[Birdy]: Es que si no no sería tan divertido, jajajaja ^_^  
Krestas: ¬¬  
[Birdy]: Bueno, vayamos al grano. Seré tu ángel guardián a partir de ahora. Debemos intentar encontrar a la peña y lograr que, por una vez, ganen los buenos. Ahora desapareceré, llámame cuando necesites mi ayuda.

- [Birdy] desaparece y deja solo a Krestas -

Krestas: Pues sí... Menudo muerto me ha caído... Anda, una casa! Voy a ver...

[ Krestas andó hacia la casa, que tenía pinta de rústica, y más teniendo en cuenta los castillos que estaba acostumbrado a ver nuestro apuesto y lúcido guerrero (NdKrestas: Lo ha escrito Animo, no yo!! Lo juro!!). Krestas da un par de buenos golpes a la frágil puerta de la casa , y un joven y peludo guerrero le abre la puerta. ]

Guerrero: Hola, que os trae por la casa de los Wallace ¿? ^^  
Krestas: Eiñ ¿? Esto, bueno, me llamo Krestas, y he tenido un duro viaje desde muy lejos, podría darme algo de comer¿?, es que estoy muy hambriento...  
Guerrero: Mmm, no me vendrá mal un poco de compañía. Por favor, pasad a mi humilde hogar, me llamo William Wallace.  
Krestas: O_o !!!

-.Krestas se desmaya.... -

En otro sitio de Inglaterra o Escocia.... o vete tu a saber donde han caido... (aunque todo pinta bastante claro):  
  
LordBlack: Jo-der ((c) Krestas). Y yo pensaba que ya lo había vivido todo, todito todo. Por el influjo del hentai, esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!!! Ya estaban quedando raras las Friki Cruzadas como para que ahora pase esto...  
Yriell: Has despertado ya¿?  
LordBlack: Hombre, el chico-destroza-dimensiones del copón está a mi ladito. ¿ A que se debe esta compañia ?  
Yriell: Bueno, nuestro atracción por el hentai y las lolitas nos une en profundidad. Quiero que seas mi pieza en este juego de los dioses de la MADAM. Estamos echando una partidita allí arriba con todos vosotros. Mira te explico, os hemos mandado a la una dimensión especial, estás ahora mismo dentro de una historia, estás dentro de la historia de BraveHeart. Y yo he apostado fuerte por tí. Tienes que hacer lo siguiente... 

...evidentemente, no os vamos a contar todo lo que va a pasar de golpe, porque ni siquiera nosotros mismos lo sabemos....

- Far away... -

Saeba: Yota, no me gusta nada la idea de verlo todo negro, luego muchas lucecitas y después ir a parar a un sitio así...  
Yota: Por qué¿? ¿Pq no hay mangas, ni tiendas especializadas, ni Salones...?  
Toshiki: Yota, creo que lo dice por esos tipos con cara de mala leche que vienen hacia aquí.  
Los 3 Kokoros Puros: O_O!!!  
Clan Escocés: Ingleses!!!! A por ellos!!!  
Yota: Por Santa Noriko Sakai, corred, maldita sea!!!

De nuevo con los malos malosos...

LordBlack: Parece divertido, entonces me prometes un par de castillos para mí solo¿?. Oye tío, pero eso de que ahora no tenemos poderes me parece muy chungo.  
Yriell: Las reglas por ahora son esas. Todos habéis perdido los poderes, y os volveréis a encontrar, pero esta vez con armas diferentes. Ahora, te aviso que quizás cambiemos un par de reglas en el transcurso de la historia...

[ La cosa estaba chunga, muy chunga... Los acontencimientos (y la bocaza de algún otro allá por el Episodio V de Las Friki Cruzadas) habían llevado a todo quisqui a una situación poco sostenible. En esta ocasión no les apoyaría Shirow, Yoshizumi ni Jack Kirby, no podrían leer Dr. Slump entre batallita y batallita y, lo peor de todo, se habían dejado las barajas de cartas de Magic y Pokémon en Frikun. Las cosas se planteaban difíciles... ]

Jax: Cagondiez! ¿¡Se puede saber dónde se ha metido todo el mundo!?

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Reunión

Krestas: Ungh... Dónde...? Bah, me niego a volver a preguntarlo...  
Wallace: Ah! Al fin habéis despertado... Espero que hayáis podido descansar, joven guerrero. Si lográis recordar, estáis en el hogar de los Wallace, y yo soy William Wallace.  
Krestas: Ya, y yo tuve una cita con Mary Jane Watson, no te jode...  
Wallace: ¿Cómo decís?  
Krestas: Nada, nada, cosas mías... De todos modos, agradecería cualquier tipo de información que me ayudara a orientarme. No sé que... ¡hostias! ¡el salto dimensional! (No, si aún resultará que este maromo es de verdad el BraveHeart ese...). ¡Debo partir inmediatamente a buscar a mis amigos!  
Wallace: Esperad, joven guerrero, permitidme que os ayude. Decidme vuestro nombre, si no es molestia.  
Krestas: Ken Krestas*

(*) = ¡Atención! Desde su aparición en el Capítulo # 12 del Episodio V de las FC, aún no se había mencionado el nombre de Krestas. Lo hemos puesto aquí para ver si subía la audiencia ^^U.

Wallace: Bien, por vuestro nombre y ropajes deduzco que no sóis de aquí (NdA: ¡Chico listo!). Permitidme que os hable de la reunión de clanes que tendré lugar esta noche: los guerreros fieles a Escocia están avisando a los Aliados de la Libertad. Es posible que vuestros amigos se encuentren ahí. ¿Haréis el favor de acompañarme?  
Krestas: En fin, si no hay más remedio... pero antes de irnos, ¿dónde tienes el retrete, Wallace?

- Esa noche, en la reunión... -

Animo: Joder, Hitomi, no sé cómo podéis vivir sin anime, sin rami-cards, librerias especializadas o sin Star Wars. ¿Cómo se supone que os divertís, aquí? ¿Matando ingleses?  
Hitomi: Entre otras cosas... ^_^  
Animo: ¬¬UUU

A todo esto, Animo oye una conversación cerca suyo...

¿ ?: Que no, Willy, que he visto la peli, joder. Te digo que la francesa esa es una guarra, y que no puede llevarte a nada bueno [...] La culpa la tiene, además del rey que tú dices, un tío muy feo con capucha, padre de nosequién con una perilla horrible, que se parece a Palpatine... y luego está ese tipo que también hizo de personaje secundario en...

Animo: ¿Krestas?  
Krestas: ¡Anda, Animo! Jo, que suerte que te he encontrado. Hemos de reunir a los demás para ver que narices pasa y...  
Animo: ¿No me digas que no te han explicado todo ese rollo escocés y tal?  
Krestas: Sí, pero no acabo de tragármelo... por cierto, te presento al amigo que me ayudó y me trajo aquí, dice ser William Wallace.  
Animo: Ah, pues mira, ella es Hitomi, del Clan de los Schezar...

... y en las distancias cortas, es donde una colonia de friki se la juega... (BGM: baibabaibabaiba...)

Krestas: Encantado ^^ (ñam)  
Hitomi: Encantada ^^ (slurp!)

De repente, la imagen de Akemi aparece en la mente de Krestas...

Krestas: Esteeeee, Animo, creo que es hora de que busquemos al resto. Vuelvo enseguida.

[ Krestas se pierde entre la multitud del estrecho recinto, y la recién aparecida alegría de Hitomi se convierte en desilusión. La reunión todavía no ha empezado y los guerreros escoceses hablan entre ellos a la espera de que se les indique silencio. ]

Kamisama: Eeeeh, Krestas! Mira, estamos aquí todos juntos!  
Krestas: Jroña!, ha sido más fácil del lo que pensaba ^^ A ver... [Krestas confirma que están todos reunidos... y gira la cabeza hacia los lados para ver si encuentra a alguien más].  
Kamisama: ¿Qué echas en falta?  
Krestas: Busco a Jax...

(NdKrestas: Vale, vale! Se acabaron las referencias a anuncios de colonia XDD)

Kamisama: Ah, míralo. Eh, Jax!  
Krestas: Cojonudo, vamos con Animo a trazar un plan. Si hemos llegado todos nosotros seguro que LordBlack y ese malnacido de Yriell están cerca dando guerra. Y si esto es Escocia, algo me dice que ya sé dónde pueden estar...  
Kamisama: A ti lo que te pasa es que lees mucho Detective Conan ¬¬

Al rato, y después de haberse juntado todos, un escocés peludo subido a una mesa de madera (falta de presupuesto para una tarima en condiciones, tsk) manda callar a los presentes.

E.P.S.a.u.M.d.M.*: Compañeros, os ruego silencio. Comienza la Reunión. La situación en la que nos encontramos es sumamente delicada. La congregación de líderes de los diferentes clanes no ha aportado nada, pues se sienten confusos y no saben como actuar frente a la amenaza inglesa. Ante esto, hemos convocado esta reunión para aclarar cual será nuestra decisión, los Aliados de la Libertad deben confirmar su aprobación si finalmente se decide luchar contra los ejércitos ingleses.

(*) = Escocés Peludo Subido a una Mesa de Madera, como muchos habréis adivinado.

Escocés: ¿Qué hay de esos extranjeros que ayudan a los ingleses, McLoud?  
E.P.S.a.u.M.d.M.: Son sólo rumores, pero nos han llegado noticias de que un bravo y oscuro caballero llamado LordBlack....  
Jax: Ay, mierda...  
E.P.S.a.u.M.d.M.: ... es un nuevo aliado del rey inglés. De todos modos, no hemos de alterarnos por la aparición de un nuevo enemigo. Nosotros también contamos con ayuda externa. Estos jovenes (y señala a los freaks de turno), según me ha informado Wallace, son también excelentes guerreros que nos ayudarán a conseguir nuestra libertad.  
Animo: (Pues van listos, no es duro de pelar ni nada ese hijo de perra... ^_^UUU)

[ La reunión sigue... tiene como resultado la decisión de luchar contra todo aquel que no permita ser libre a Escocia y a los escoceses. Estos no son guerreros entrenados para la batalla, pero su valentía es equiparable a la del más ejemplar de los caballeros nobles. Una guerra está a punto de comenzar... y los Friki Cruzados están de por medio. ]

NdeLosAutores: Nótese lo locuaz que es nuestro amigo E.P.S.a.u.M.d.M. El hecho es que un campesino/guerrero a media jornada escocés no hablaba así ni de coña... pero le da un toque de historia épica al asunto. Gomen Nasai por la poca veracidad histórica!

Hitomi: ¿Qué haces después de la reunión, ojazos?  
Krestas: ^^UUU  
Animo: Joer con Krestas, y parecía tonto ¬¬ Aún nos habrá salido como el megaplayboy...

* * *

CAPITULO 3

¡Los Malos se ponen en marcha!  
(que ya tocaba, oshe!)

Agradecimientos al Topo por dar muchas ideas para este capítulo. Domo Arigato ^_^ 

Mientras los Freak Crusaders se las prometian felices, veamos que sucedía mientras tanto con el otro bando (en plan Resident Evil 2 ^_^) 

Una vez hubo acabado de hablar, Yriell, el ángel caido, se dio el piro, y dejó a un algo anodadado LordBlack estupefacto... (NdKrestas: ¡ojo con la frasecita!)

LordBlack: Bueno, pongámonos en situación, si esto es Brave Heart y yo soy del equipo de los malos, tendré que ir a por los escoceses... bien, nunca me gustó su equipo de rugby ^_^U 

........ se hace el silencio y se oye el viento........ 

LordBlack: Cagonlamilk!!!!! Mis soldados no están O_O!!!!!!! 

......................................... 

LordBlack: Bueno, como dije en su tiempo, en algun que otro episodio de las FC Episodio V, yo soy mas listo que el Doctor Muerte XDDD, a ver... veamos...

[ LordBlack agarra un poco de caballo, se mete un chute y entra en trance, entonces dirigió su yo astral a traves de las dimensiones frikis, allí se encontro con gente como Tetsuo, Akira, Santiago Segura (bueno, éste estaba por motivos ajenos a los de nuestro Señor de la Tiranía favorito ^_^UUU), y ajeno a tanto lio, canalizó su objetivo a dónde queria ir, un rincón donde, en una pequeña casa, vivia el gran Masamune Shirow! 

- Mientras al otro lado... -

Pulstar: Vaya, ande [CENSORED] estamos?   
Wendigo: No tengo ni idea, y ¡arrea!, parece que estamos solos, no se ve a nuestro líder.   
Rezocyborg: Mmm, mis sensores detectan la energia de LordBlack 30º sureste   
Pulstar: Vayamos hacia el y... 

- Varias personas interrumpen a Pulstar -

[ Los tres personajes de las Hordas Oscuras de Acheron ven a una figura que parece un topo humano, rodeado de lo que parecían un monton de ninios pequeños; a su lado se hallaban un personaje con un traje rojo chillón y cuernos en la cabeza, y un tipo con una guitarra eléctrica. ]

Topo: Estais buscando a la misma persona que nosotros, mejor que vayamos juntos :-) 

- Pulstar,Wendigo y Rezocyborg se miran y asienten (nada mejor tenemos que hacer :p) -

mientras LordBlack hablaba con el gran Shirow 

LordBlack: Oh gran maestro de sabiduria y...   
Masamune: Sí, sí, sí... sáltate esa parte, a ver... que tamagos quieres!!!?   
LordBlack: Esto... pues busco una señal....y joder eres mi guia espiritual conyo!, mi vida eres tú, eres mi Diox, eres...   
Masamune: Ya ya ya, mira, tranquilo, sé por lo que pasas, tú tranquilo que la cosa se arreglará, pero sabes?... hay algo que no has cumplido todavía   
LordBlack: Ah ya, te refieres al asesinato de Katsura. Esté tranquilo, su divinidad, se hará cuando acabemos con Animo y su panda de frikis, Matsuyama, Yriell y todos esos pringados de la MADAM.  
Masamune: -_-, Sí, bueno....venga machote, cuento contigo y ahora déjame que tengo una cita con las hermanas Puma H_H 

- Dicho esto, LordBlack vuelve al plano de Brave Heart y ante su sorpresa, se encuentra con... -

LordBlack: O_o Rezo, Wendigo, Pulstar y... oh diox mio! el TOPO y los chibishiroweros !!!! (y dos personas mas que no tengo el placer ^_^)   
Topo: Saludos camarada, como ves no pudiste matarme   
LordBlack: glups   
Topo: Tranquilo, no vengo a matarte (más que nada porque eres uno de los protas y jodería el fic ^_^UUU) tengo una propuesta que hacerte y...   
LordBlack: Bueno, sí, pero antes de empezar... Busquemos un sitio donde hablar tranquilos porque joder! la ultima vez que quedamos nos tiramos dos horas hablando de Shirow en una librería especializada y no es plan...   
Topo: sip tienes razon 

- Entonces, el malvado grupo formado por 8 malvadas personas y unos cuantos niños (malvados también... ¿o pensábais que por ser enanos eran inocentes?) se dirigio hacia un castillo en ruinas... -

- Mientras en la Reunión de Clanes... -

Kamisama: Oh, Amai-chan ...dónde está? Krestas, has visto a Amai?

- Krestas está coqueteando con Hitomi -

Krestas: Ehm, no, no la he visto, lo siento Kami   
Hitomi: Que bien te expresas ojazos ;**   
Krestas: ***^_^**** (me recuerda a Akemi, je, menudos altavoces gasta H_H) 

- Volvemos con las Hordas Oscuras de Acheron... -

[ LordBlack se plantó delante del viejo castillo, entonces les dijo a los demás que se apartaran y empezó a entonar una salmodia en un idioma ininteligible, (NdAutor: LordBlack, previendo lo que haria Yriell, guardó parte de su poder en la dimensión friki, y al ver a Shirow-sama recuperó ese poder, por lo tanto tiene algo de magia; además recordamos que el influjo hentai no tiene nada que ver con la FrikiFuerza) de repente el derruido y viejo castillo empieza a sufrir los efectos de una... llamémosle restauracion 24 horas. ]

LordBlack: Ahi tenemos nuestra base de operaciones, entremos todos dentro, como ves Topo todavia tengo poderes ¬___¬   
Topo: (mierda) Sí ,ya lo veo -_-   
SneakPick: Hey, pa celebrarlo voy a tocar algo   
Todos: O_o

- SneakPick empieza a tocar la guitarra. -

Wendigo: Pues no lo hace nada mal ^_^UU   
Todos: es verdad ^_^UUU   
Don Depresor: A ver... yo hago los coros ^^ 

- Al cantar DD, empieza a tronar y a llover a cantaros ^^UUUUUUUU -

[ Ante la lluvia todos se dirigieron al castillo, y LordBlack puso a todos al corriente de lo acaecido con la MADAM y el juego de Yriell, el viaje dimensional y los resultados de la Liga. ]

Pulstar: Y con Matsuyama que pasa?   
LordBlack: Pues no sé, de momento parece que ese personaje ha desaparecido, no noto su presencia minamera, pero bueno, de eso ya nos ocuparemos... Aunque... ya basta de tonterias, yo y unos cuantos más iremos a hablar con el Rey de Inglaterra y después iremos a por esa panda de frikis gilipollas.   
Wendigo: Bueno, ehm sí... pero, y este personaje quien es?¿ 

[ LordBlack resopla un poco y sale un destelleo de uno de sus ojos color carmesí (NdAutor: De nuevo recordamos que LordBlack lleva siempre un yelmo, y dicen que no se le ha visto jamas el rostro). ]

Topo: Será mejor que yo cuente la historia   
Sneak: Guay, yo tocaré algo de Korn   
DDepresor: vale yo hare los coros!!!!   
Todos: Noooooooo!!!!!!! Quieto DD!!!!!!!!!   
DDepresor: Ignorantes, no sabéis apreciar mi arte -_- 

---- It's FLASHBACK Time!

Tierra, Ilice City (Conosío como Elche) año 2000 

Topo: Seguro que estás seguro de eso?   
LordBlack: Sipe, como no, es la única solución... Si queremos que la gente adore y busque a Shirow, lo haremos a hostias limpias (Jungla de Cristal Rules!!!), aprovechando el estreno de Pokémon en los cines lo conseguiremos!!!!   
Topo: Sí pero recuerda lo mal que fue con el estreno de Mononoke.  
LordBlack: Patrañas, el Fuchikoma que hice en mi garaje funcionaba perfectamente, el que lo cargara con munición real, e hiriera "accidentalmente" al hijo del alcalde fue un problema sin importancia (ademas era un katsurero de mielda, se lo merecia).  
Topo: Como tú digas...

- Entonces el Topo se dirigio hacia un grupo de ninios... -

Topo: Escucharme niñatos de mierda! (cogiendo a uno por el cuello) Vais a adorar a Shirow por las buenas o las malas!!!

[ Y dicho esto el Topo sacó un Pikachu de peluche relleno de tripas de cerdo de su chaqueta y lo destripó delante de la taquilla llena de ninios pokébabosos. ]

Ninios: O_o 

Fin del FLASHBACK ----

Todos se encontraban comiendo palomitas excepto el Topo y LordBlack... 

SneakPick: (con la boca llena) ÑAM ÑAM tonses que pasó?

El Topo dirige la mirada a LordBlack y éste se decide por fin a hablar... 

LordBlack: Pues que va ocurrir, so freaks!!?, pues que los ninios lo acribillaron a navajazos (que juventud la de aquella época) y bueno, cuando vi que uno le rajó el pecho y con el corazón en su mano dijo "Tu alma es mia oooohh Cthulhu Pikachuuuu" pues como que pensé que estaba muerto, entonces hice lo que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio   
Pulstar: Salir por patas?   
LordBlack: ^_^UUUU Pues sí, jejeje aparte de eso, saque mi Seburo y logré cargarme unos cuantos ninios, después ocurrieron una serie de circunstancias que me convirtieron en lo que soy... pero Topo... creia que estabas muerto!!, ¿ y que haces con los ninios esos?¿?   
Topo: Bueno, al menos tenías razon en algo... Shirow es todopoderoso, y como vio que cai en acto de servicio, me resucitó y me dio el poder de convertir a estos chibi-otakus en fervientes adorares de la obra del gran maestro cuyo nombre es el de una gran espada.   
Todos: O_o!!!!   
Topo: Bueno, que aunque tengo unas ganas de darte una buena, Shirow está de tu lado y me ha encomendado que te ayude en tus planes.   
LordBlack: Bueno, los caminos de Shirow son inescrutables.... 

Después de todo esto se supo que Sneak se encontró al topo en su vagabundeo por Frikun (sí, en Frikun también había juglares errantes) y descubrieron que ambos eran aficionados a Korn, y de camino se encontraron al gafe de Don Depresor ( no hace ni falta explicar como es este personaje XD) y después del petardazo de la MADAM y eso se encontraron aquí.  
Después de conocerse, tomarse unos copetines y ver un par de pelis hentai; LordBlack, Sneak y Don Depresor se dirigieron hacia Londres para hablar con el Rey mientras los demás preparaban defensas para el castillo y planeaban estrategias para el (por otro lado inevitable) combate contra Animo y los suyos. 

- El castillo del Rey de Inglaterra -

Rey: Malditos escoceses, se van a enterar de lo que vale un peine (2 libras esterlinas pero eso no viene a cuento)   
Príncipe: Oighh que vulgar. Desátame por favor   
Rey: ¬__¬ 

De repente un soldado entra en el Salon del Trono  
(jodó, cuanto tiempo sin una escenita en el Salón del Trono ^_^)

Soldado: Majestad, tres personas de aspecto bastante raro quieren hablar con vos   
Rey: Pues mandadlos al calabozo, no tengo ganas de visitas extrañas. Esos escoceses se nos están sublevando!!!   
Soldado (con la cara agachada): ... Señor, entre ellos hay un guerrero de armadura oscura que él sólo se ha cargado a media guardia ^_^UUUU   
Rey: coño!!! 

De repente sale Matsuyama 

Matsuyama: dónde dónde??¿?¿ arf arf arf  
LordBlack: Hey! Sal de aquí que todavia no te toca, que esta escena no es de sexo.  
Matsuyama: ¬¬UUUU 

De repente, en el salón aparecen LordBlack, Sneak (este tocando melodias para intentar ligarse a alguna doncella, pero como es de esperar sin éxito alguno) y Don Depresor 

LordBlack: Saludos, su Majestad. Me llamo Lord Bane, aunque mis enemigos me conocen por LordBlack. Creo que tiene usted un problema con los escoceses y, sabe? creo que nosotros podemos ayudarle 

El Rey se queda parado y no dice ni mu 

LordBlack (pensando): O_o juer le he impactado 

DDepresor: eh Lord, mira lo que he encontrado, una ballesta de doble tiro   
LordBlack: Sí bueno, vale, espera que tengo que hablar con este tio   
Sneak: ha dicho que lleva...una ballesta   
Sneak, Lord: O_O Cuerpo a tierra!!!!!!   
Rey: mande?¿   
ZAS ZAS!!!! ARGH!!! ARGH!!! dos flechas impactan en el príncipe heredero y su (supuesto) amante XD 

Rey: O_o....... 

LordBlack: Upss... esto.... a ver que hacemos....jejejeje

Al cabo de un rato, LordBlack y el bardo Sneak Pick se presentan al mando de 1500 soldados de infanteria y 500 jinetes 

Hordas Oscuras de Acheron: O_o que ha pasado!?¿?¿ 

LordBlack: Pues esto...soy el comandante de todas las tropas de Inglaterra y bueno...   
Wendigo: y el siego?¿?¿   
SneakPick: El siego ahora es el....Principe Heredero de Inglaterra ^_^UUUU 

Todos: O_o..... 

* * *

CAPITULO 4

El Despertar

_Agradecimientos a mi madre, que me hizo un bocata de tortilla de patatas que contribuyó bastante a realizar este episodio, mami te quiero!!! y mi estomago tb ^_^UUUUUU _

[El campamento escocés se encontraba tranquilo, las improvisadas tiendas de campaña daban refugio a los escoceses y miembros del clan de Animo. 

El siguiente sería un dia duro, había que planificar los pasos a seguir contra el Rey de Inglaterra, un fuego en torno a la tiendas daba algo de luz al lugar: una pequeña llanura, desde la cual se veian las montañas que protegían el país.

Sólo el vigía y algún que otro noctámbulo se mantenia despierto, pero una persona estaba algo alejada del campamento. Era Krestas, todo estaba resultando muy duro para él, apenas unas horas se encontraba en una peli de la Warner (NdLordBlack: no lo sé a ciencia cierta XD) y la persona a la que había empezado a amar murió a manos del Dios de la Tirania y La Lucha, LordBlack. Krestas miraba bajo la luz de la luna, hacia el sur, donde se encontraba la persona que le habia quitado la vida a su antiguo amor.] 

Krestas (pensando): Oh Akemi... maldito LordBlack, tengo ganas de agarrarte y... No, eso no me devolvera a Akemi, ¡mierda! estos pensamientos me empujan al lado chungo de la Frikifuerza. 

[Krestas se tumba en la hierba y mira la luna. De repente una voz le sobresalta...] 

Hitomi: Es bonita, eh? ^_^  
Krestas: eh?! Uf, que me susto me has dado... Hitomi :) 

[Krestas contempló a la escocesa, pelo no muy largo (algo raro) una armadura de cuero, demás prendas típicas de su clan y una espada corta y un arco. Bajo la luz de pálida luna su semblante parecía el de una diosa, al menos así lo pensaba Krestas. Hitomi se dio cuenta de esto y se sentó al lado de nuestro intrepido guerrero]

Hitomi: En que piensas? te veo algo triste... :(   
Krestas: Nada... no es nada. Bueno... pensaba en alguien   
Hitomi: ^^ Sí? y como es? guapa? XD   
Krestas: bueno... era guapa -_-   
Hitomi: oh! Vaya, siento habertelo preguntado 

- Krestas se acerca a Hitomi y le acaricia la mejilla -

Krestas: No te preocupes, ademas desde te he conocido, creo que me encuentro algo mejor 

- Hitomi mira fijamente a los ojos de Krestas -

Hitomi: yo tb me siento mejor... sobre todo a tu lado   
Krestas: Hitomi...   
Hitomi: Krestas... 

- Los dos jovenes se acercan y se besan bajo la noche estrellada -

Boris Izaguirre: Oohhhhhhh, momento ranchito ^_____^ Páralo Pol !

[El vigia, ajeno a esto se puso a ojear un poco a la lejania, no se veía nada, pero de repente algo le llamó la atención...] 

Vigia: eh? esto que es? Eh!, tú! el de las orejas puntiagudas! sube, por favor 

- Jax, el semielfo katsurero, se encontraba de guardia tb. Debido a su linaje élfico podia ver mejor en la oscuridad -

Jax: A ver que pasa...

- Jax mira hacia el horizonte y empieza a ver algo demasiado raro, gracias a la infravisión puede detectar los cuerpos que desprenden calor -

Jax: A ver, veo muchos puntos rojos y oigo golpeteo, como si fueran de caballos y ?¿?¿ gaitas?¿? y a ver que es eso... [Jax empieza fijar más la vista y...] esa figura que va delante, todo oscuro... no se le distingue casi, pero... esos ojos... rojos? Oxtias, mierdaaaaa! ALERTA!! DESPERTAD!! NOS ATACAN!!! ES LORDBLACK!!!!! 

- En la tienda de William Wallace -

Wallace: eign, que pasa?? 

- Entre unos arbustos -

Animo: Ahhh... venga Shayla, otro más, que cinco sólo es el precalentamiento... 

- Los escoceses empiezan a salir de sus tiendas y Krestas e Hitomi dejan de... bueno de eso XD - (NdBuffy: Anda que no jode que te corten el rollo asi)

Krestas: Parece que ocurre algo...  
Hitomi: (mierda ahora que empezaba lo bueno) Pues sí, vayamos a ver que pasa.

- LordBlack ya veia el campamento escocés, al verlo mando acelerar el ritmo y desenvaino su espada -

LordBlack: Ahí están esos peludos. Ya sabéis, tenemos que ir a por al mujer del cabecilla, y nada de prisioneros, sólo muertos!!! Sneak, más música !!!!!!!! 

Sneak: Sí señor !!! gaiteros demosle caña !!!!! 

[ Los escoceses y Frikicruzados, ven acercarse a los ingleses ] 

Wallace: Ntchs, están encima y nos superan (mucho) en número, solo podemos hacer una cosa y esa es huir   
Animo: Deberíamos plantarles cara!!!   
Kamisama: (este chico ya ha vuelto a beber demasiado ^_^U) Animo, como ha dicho Wallace nos superan en número, lo mejor será huir y reorganizarnos, ya habrá mas batallas 

[Krestas e Hitomi llegan] 

Krestas: eh, qué pasa?   
Jax: Nada, LordBlack viene a la cabeza de una enorme fuerza bélica con ganas de masacrarnos y crear daños colaterales y... anda como se lo monta el tio con la escocesa ¬_¬   
Krestas: ^_^UUUUU, esto... Has dicho LordBlack!!!!? Ese hijo de perra es mio!!   
Animo: Contrólate Krestas (parece mentira que yo diga esto XD), sabemos que le tienes ganas pero ya será en otro momento, parece que lo mejor sera huir 

[Mientras decían esto, los escoceses empezaban a recoger el campamento y ya se oian con mas claridad los gaitas del batallon gaitero de Sneak Pick, unos pocos se quedaron armados para que sus camaradas pudieran huir]

LordBlack: Ahí están !!!!!!!!! Sangre y muerte!!!!!!!!!!! 

[Los ingleses jaleados (y porque no intimidados por LordBlack, ya que en el transcurso del viaje los generales y estrategas fueron ejecutados por contrariar sus ordenes) por LordBlack fueron hacia los escoceses, y al cabo de un momento las espadas y escudos entrechocaron] 

Animo: Coge a tu mujer, Wallace, creo que las tropas inglesas vienen a por ella (la Frikifuerza me lo dice, que pasaaa!) nosotros os daremos tiempo para huir. 

[William Wallace, su mujer y la mayoria de personajes importantes logran huir, gracias al coraje de los Frikicruzados y porque no, gracias a Animo que, tras la degustacion de un bote de fabada logró con sus flatulencias crear una cortina de humo que los ingleses -poco acostumbrados a esos olores- no podían penetrar] 

LordBlack: Mierda, panda de débiles, se nos escapan!! grrr!! nadie se rie de mi, arre!!!! 

[LordBlack, espoelando a su caballo, logra pasar el muro de pedos y se encuentra con Animo, Kamisama, Krestas e Hitomi a punto de agarrar unos caballos e irse] 

Krestas: TÚ!!!!!!   
Hitomi: Ken, no lo hagas!!!! (NdBuffy: Joer, ya le llama por el nombre? Si que van rapido ^^)

[Krestas, haciendo caso omiso de Hitomi y los demás, se dirige hacia LordBlack] 

Krestas: Monstruo pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Akemi, muere!!!!!!

[LordBlack al ver a Krestas dirigirse hacia él, esboza una sonrisa para sus adentros. Exteriormente se reflejó como un brillo intenso en sus ojos (recordamos que lleva un yelmo que le tapa la cara). Un inesperado rayo de energía lanzado por Rezocyborg que estaba detrás de LordBlack derriba a Krestas y éste cae de su caballo, rompiéndose el brazo en el acto] 

Krestas: Arrghhhhh!!   
Hitomi (con lágrimas en los ojos): NOOOOOO!!! 

[Animo y Kamisama van a socorrer a Krestas; éste, debido al fuerte golpe, queda insconciente] 

Hitomi: Maldito!!!! 

[Hitomi detiene a su caballo, agarra su arco lo tensa y una flecha sale disparada de él, la cual pasa rozando a LordBlack] 

LordBlack: jajaja, has fallado   
Hitomi: No iba a por ti

[LordBlack se da la vuelta y contempla el cadaver del cyborg Rezo, una flecha certeramente clavada en su cerebro ha acabado con su vida] 

LordBlack: Mierda, y se le habia acabado la garantia -_-, ya no tiene arreglo posible.  
Hitomi: Animo, Kamisama, lleváos a Krestas. Yo me ocuparé de LordBlack.   
Animo: seguro?, es muy fuerte!!   
Hitomi: Por favor iros! Aunque apenas le conozco, daria mi vida por Krestas. Por favor, lleváoslo!! 

[Animo y Kamisama se llevan al insconciente Krestas, dejando a una decidida Hitomi frente a LordBlack]

LordBlack: A vel, bonita que piensas que vas a hacerme?   
Hitomi: Esto!!!

[Hitomi saca un pendulo y empieza a moverlo delante de LordBlack]

Hitomi: Ahora te dormirás, irás a Inglaterra y matarás al rey de Inglaterra y se acabará todo esto... y después te matarás tú mismo 

[ LordBlack no se inmuta y se queda como paralizado ante la chica, entonces Hitomi creyendo que lo tiene hipnotizado, se dirige hacia él y... los ojos de LordBlack brillan y la guerrera de los Schezar es derribada debido a un golpe con la parte sin filo de la espada ] 

Animo (viendo la escena de lejos...): Mierda, la han atrapado Kami.  
Kamisama: Bueno, ya veremos que hacemos por la mañana, sigamos galopando o nos atraparán a nosotros también.

[Después de un largo rato, el humo de los pedos de Animo se disipa, y ya los hombres de LordBlack toman el campamento matando a los pocos escoceses que quedaban por ahí] 

Sneak: y.... ??   
LordBlack: Bueno, no tenemos a la mujer del lider escocés, pero esta zorrita escocesa nos dara la clave para destrozar a Animo y los suyos XDDDDDD   
Sneak: O_o   
LordBlack: Venga volvamos al castillo, debemos celebrar esta victoria!!! 

- Los soldados ingleses alzan las espadas y gritan consignas de victoria -

CASTILLO DE LAS HORDAS OSCURAS DE ACHERON

[En el castillo todo era jolgorio y alegría, se había obtenido una gran victoria y LordBlack con una muestra de generosidad había permitido que un montón de doncellas de pueblos vecinos "animaran a las tropas" XDDD. En medio de este barullo, en la parte alta del castillo, se empezó a oir un ruido extraño, del cual solo se percató LordBlack. Éste se encotraba en el salón de fiestas sentado en una silla de madera degustando una copa de vino] 

LordBlack: Si me disculpáis me retiro, pasaoslo bien soldados 

Todos: Sí!!!!!!   
Sneak: enga todos a tocar Korn!!!! yehaaaaaa!!! 

[ LordBlack, dejando el ruido, se dirigió a la parte alta del castillo, y en ese momento se oyó un grito sólo audible por LordBlack, con lo cual sobresaltado apremió más sus pasos por las escaleras que le llevarian hacia el torreon donde se oian esos ruidos. Llegó alli y los ruidos cesaron, con decisión abrio la puerta y... para su sorpresa se encontró con una chica, no muy alta, un metro sesenta, rubia, con gafas negras y toda vestida de negro, y que le resultabla tremendamente familiar. Notó que de sus labios sobresalían (aunque no demasiado) unos pequeños colmillos. ] 

Buffy: Hola... Lordy :P   
LordBlack: ¬__¬ puñetas, que descaro la de esta piba... Pero, eh? O_o Sólo una persona me llamaba así. ¿Buffy, eres tú?   
Buffy: Sí   
LordBlack: Vaya... te noto algo cambiada, ummmh, pero no estabas muerta?   
Buffy: Sí, a ambas cosas   
LordBlack: Vaya, eres parca en palabras, pero bueno, sea como sea me alegro de que estés aquí, serás de buen uso para la causa, ya sabes que yo te tenia mucho aprecio 

[Entonces lentamente Buffy se dirige hacia LordBlack; éste algo prudente y porque temeroso da un paso atrás. Entonces Buffy abraza a LordBlack]

Buffy: Yo tambien me alegro de verte Lordy.

[Entonces dicho esto cojió y se largó, sin pronunciar más palabras] 

LordBlack: Vaya... si que ha cambiado esta chica, ya hablaré con ella más tarde. El caso es que será de buena utilidad para la causa, claro que esto de que me siga llamando Lordy -_-UUU... En fin, creo que es un buen momento para visitar a la prisionera ñiec, ñiec, ñiec, ñiec... (risa de malo, pa entendernos)

[ Un decidido LordBlack fue bajando los escalones del torreón y se dirigio a la parte norte de la segunda planta donde tenia sus aposentos (reconocibles por el simbolito de la manzana arco iris pegada en la puerta, MAC RULEZ ^_^). Abrió la puerta y alli se encontraba Hitomi, la intrépida escocesa que había matado a Rezocyborg. La chica se encontraba encadenada a la cama, con lo cual no era posible escapatoria alguna, es decir, estaba bajo su total merced. ] 

* Guionistas masculinos: HH__HH ahora empieza lo bueno * 

LordBlack: Bien, mi pequeña mocita de cabello castaño, me vais a dar la localización exacta de los escondrijos de vuestros peludos compañeros Aliados de la Libertad o... me veré obligado a utilizar unos métodos francamente placenteros... (para mí sobre todo ^_^UU) 

[ Hitomi frunce el ceño y escupe a LordBlack (hey desde una distancia de 5 metros!!! nuevo record mundial! XD) ] 

LordBlack: ¬¬UU Vaya, con que esas tenemos? Pues me parece que me voy a divertir un rato XD 

[ LordBlack mediante un gesto le quita a Hitomi las cadenas ] 

Hitomi: me dejas ir? O_o   
LordBlack: No es eso tontina, es que no me gusta tener las cosas faciles :D~~~~~, al ataquerrr 

[ LordBlack se abalanza hacia Hitomi y la coge por los brazos de tal manera que ella esta debajo de él y sin poder hacer nada para liberarse ]

Hitomi: Por favor, para!!! No estoy preparada!! No he estado todavia con ningun chico!!!   
LordBlack: Vaya, eso lo hace aun mas interesante XD, ahora hija mia te voy a enseñar a un amigo con bigote XDD 

CRASH!!!!!! 

LordBlack: ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 

(imaginaos un cocinero cascando huevos... pues eso es lo que ha pasado) 

Hitomi: jijijiji 

[ LordBlack rueda por la habitación retorciéndose de dolor y agarrándose de la entrepierna ] 

LordBlack: Ahhhh! que dolor, joderrrr San Shirow bendito y Kirby de los imposibles que daño!!!! maldita!!! escocesa!!!! ahora sufrirás mi colera!!!!!! 

Hitomi: (mierda, creo que me he pasado) O_o 

[ LordBlack empieza concentrar halos de energia alrededor de sus manos manteniendo una distancia prudencial y colocándose frente a la puerta, para evitar una posible huida de Hitomi ]

LordBlack: Muere consumida por el fuego mágico de Bane (se pronunsia bain) maldita zorra!!! 

[ Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y le dio a LordBlack en toda la cabeza, con lo que se anuló el hechizo ] 

LordBlack: O_o PLONC!!!! +_+ pupa 

[ Buffy entra en la habitación, mira por encima y dirige una fria mirada a Hitomi, después concentra su atención en LordBlack ] 

Buffy: ¿estas bien?  
LordBlack: ayyy ayyy! que se me ha muerto el canario 

[ Buffy con una absoluta indiferencia se aleja de LordBlack y se dirige a Hitomi ] 

Hitomi: esto... no sé quien eres pero... gracias 

[ Buffy propina una bofetada a Hitomi ] 

Hitomi: O_o pero por qué...?

[ Antes de acabar la frase un puñetazo dado por un recuperado LordBlack sumerge a Hitomi a un mundo de oscuridad.....  
Hitomi se despierta en lo que parece ser un calabozo, con lo tipico: un catre, un aseo improvisado y poco más, mirando a su alrededor descubre frente de ella a Buffy] 

Hitomi: yo...   
Buffy: No digas nada, no te he salvado, no pienses que estoy de tu lado. Puede que LordBlack sea un salido, un depravado, odie DC y todo lo que quieras, pero una vez aparecí en un sitio lleno de salidos y amnésica perdida, y antes de ser atacada por una muchedumbre de Caballeros del Zodiaco del fallecido Darkmon, LordBlack se interpuso entre ellos y después de darles una lección, se apiado de mí y me enseñó a valerme por mí misma y conocer a Shirow, por eso... yo le tengo un profundo respeto a LordBlack y siempre le estaré agradecida. Por eso, si vuelves a hacerle daño, te aseguro que no vivirás para contarlo

Hitomi: glups!!!! 

[ Después de decir esto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Buffy desapareció. Hitomi, viéndose sola y desvalida, empezo a pensar en aquel guerrero extranjero de ojos preciosos y pelo azabache que habia creado en ella un sentimiento como antes nunca habia sentido... ]

Hitomi: Krestas....T_T 

CAMPAMENTO IMPROVISADO DEL CLAN DE ANIMO 

[ En unas húmedas cuevas al norte de Glasgow, Animo y los suyos habian hecho un improvisado campamento. En él, Animo explicaba a los suyos los pasos que debían seguir ahora, cuando parecia que los planes de la MADAM pintaban bastante claros ]

Animo: Parece que de momento no podemos contar con los clanes escoceses. Están demasiado ocupados reorganizándose y, según parece, si queremos volver a Frikun (necesito a todas mis Sailors!!!) debemos conseguir que William Wallace no muera, y aparte que los escoceses ganen, pero la cosa pinta bastante mal, teniendo en cuenta que nuestro enemigo de siempre y hasta hace poco aliado nuestro LordBlack sigue aquí... 

- Kamisama prosigue el discurso de Animo -

Kamisama: ...además, debemos estar preparados por si apareciera el loco de Matsuyama, que no sabemos que puede estar tramando. Pero algo os digo, Darkmon está muerto y el futuro, vuestro futuro, ha sido cambiado ^_^ (je!, he conseguido algo que a Doraemon le costó mucho tiempo XD). 

[Entonces Krestas, que estaba reposando debido a sus heridas, llegó a la improvisada sala de reuniones, la cual era una mesa redonda de madera, iluminada por unas cuantas velas. Krestas llevaba un cabestrillo] 

Krestas: Ya sé que ella no es de los nuestros...pero creo que deberiamos ir a rescatar a Hitomi. Ha probado ser una buena aliada y compañera, además así podriamos ver que está maquinando LordBlack.

[ Después de deliberar los pros y contras, de la misión un grupo compuesto por Jax, Kamisama y Krestas (este algo convaleciente pero que queria ir, leches XD) fueron los encargados de rescatar a Hitomi, unos cuantos escoceses acompañarían a nuestros heroes hasta el castillo de LordBlack, mientras Animo se fue con William Wallace para hablar con una princesa gabacha que vestía de negro y hasta hace poco iba a ser la princesa de Inglaterra, pero como su prometido fue eliminado accidentalmente por Don Depresor, pues no se realizó tal boda. Sin embargo el Rey de Inglaterra decidió que la boda seguiría adelante, o sea que Don Depresor se casaria con La Princesa de Francia (apodada LadyBlack por ciertos gustos esteticos XD).

Antes de separarse, Animo tuvo unas palabras con Krestas...

Animo: Krestas, sé que no podré convencerte de que no vayas...  
Krestas: No, te aseguro que no podrás... ^_^  
Animo: ...así que he pensado que será mejor que te lleves esto. Ahora no tenemos poderes y dado que eres un JediOtaku supongo que te será más útil que a mi.  
Krestas: El Chorizo de Cantimpalo de Luz! No... no puedo aceptarlo...  
Animo: Mira, niño, lo vas a coger ahora mismo, rescatarás a tu escocesa y le darás una buena patada en el culo a LordBlack de mi parte, me has entendido!? \_/  
Krestas: ^_^ Sí, señor. Ah, Animo... y gracias.

[Nuestros heroes salieron de Glasgow y partieron hacia el castillo de LordBlack. Después de un largo rato, al llegar a apenas 5 km, los escoceses se quedaron para esperarles; era una mision de sigilo y cuantos menos fueran mejor sería. Al aproximarse al castillo se dieron cuenta de que la vigilancia era escasa (debido a la orgia de la otra noche, pero claro, ellos no lo sabían). Mientras en el castillo, Buffy, que se encontraba leyendo cómic de Charles Burns ("Club de Sangre", pa mas señas), sintio un leve estremeciento...] 

Buffy: eign? noto una presencia familiar... oh... empieza a dolerme la cabeza, tendrá algo que ver con mi pasado que no recuerdo?

Al mismo tiempo, Kamisama siente algo similar... 

Jax: Te pasa algo Kami?, te veo algo traspuesto   
Kamisama: Bueno, no es nada pero... tengo una sensación extraña, noto una presencia de alguien, pero no logro situarla   
Krestas: Hey chicos, no es momento de dudas. Fijaos ahí... veo un hueco en aquella atalaya de allá. Sacad los garfios, aprovechemos que parece no hay demasiada vigilancia para escalar 

[Nuestros héroes por medio de unos garfios lograron escalar la pared algo escarpada del castillo por el ala norte, y se metieron por una atalaya; claro está que a Krestas le costo algo mas debido a su brazo en cabestrillo. Sin embargo, pese a que la gente estaba algo adormilada, alguien les vio entrar, ni mas ni menos que Buffy, que al mirar a Kamisama volvió a sentir algo extraño, que le producía un dolor de cabeza, malestar y... (bueno que no, que no tiene la regla XD). Buffy cayó al suelo de rodillas, intentó recordar aquella cara, pero no lo conseguía. ¿Por qué esa sensación ahora? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Quien era ese chico?...] 

EN UN LUGAR LLENO DE PERVERSIÓN, LUJURIA Y DESENFRENO...  
(NO, NO NOS REFERIMOS A UNA LIBRERIA ESPECIALIZADA ^_^U) 

?¿: Ya está listo   
?¿: Sí, sí lo está. Yriell, llevalo contigo y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer   
Yriell: Sí, lo tengo claro, no os preocupeis... vosotros, despertad 

Tres personas abrieron los ojos a la vez y se miraron entre si, y descubrieron que eran iguales.

Yriell: NeoFran, ven conmigo.

Al decir estas palabras, las tres personas idénticas dijeron un sí, y 4 figuras desaparecierón de aquel sitio que era todo luz y oscuridad, todo maldad y bondad... 

DE VUELTA AL CASTILLO DE LAS HORDAS DE ACHERON 

[Nuestros heroes, sigilosamente y con gran precaución, entraron en el castillo. Sin vacilar fueron recorriendo las grandes estancias y amplios pasillos, sin rumbo fijo... por suerte todos los guardias se encontraban sobando, y se veían tambien varias mujeres semidesnudas. Tambien dieron con un topo gigante, con forma de humano, y con algún que otro servidor de LordBlack] 

Jax: Estooo... debemos detenernos   
Krestas: por?   
Jax: juer porque estamos dando vueltas!!!, estos tios se van a despertar y nos van a meter un espíritu Mononoke por el recto   
Kamisama: Esperaos... [Kamisama, hizo un ademán con la mano, y todos dejaron de hablar] vuelvo a notar esa presencia, ahora más fuerte...

De repente Buffy apareció ante ellos, blandiendo una ballesta de doble tiro 

Buffy: Vosotros, el del cabestrillo y el semielfo, la chica que buscáis está abajo en los calabozos, seguid todo recto y cuando veáis el cartel de "calabozos" seguís el camino, y tú, el chico moreno de traje extraño (recordamos que Kami viene del futuro, y porta extrañas ropas) quédate aqui [Buffy sentía un dolor en la cabeza cada vez más fuerte, pero aguantaba como podía] 

Jax: juer que hacemos?   
Krestas: Kami...   
Kamisama: Iros, yo me reuniré más tarde con vosotros, hay algo en esa chica que me recuerda a alguien que dejé atrás... [A Kami también le dolía la presencia de Buffy] 

Krestas y Jax se miran y asienten, y corren raudos hacia los calabozos...

Kamisama: Vaya, nos ayudas? Si no me equivoco y por el emblema que llevas en tus ropas, eres sierva de LordBlack y... ¿por qué quieres hablar conmigo?   
Buffy: El porqué de que esté o no esté con LordBlack es asunto mío [dicho friamente y en tono amenazador] y el porqué de hablar contigo es... (le cuesta decirlo) que no sé, no sé mucho de mi pasado y creo que me recuerdas a él... como te llamas? [Deja de apuntarle con la ballesta y el dolor se va calmando]  
Kamisama (algo anonadado): Me llamo Kamisama y tú... tú me recuerdas a alguien que deje atrás para salvar Frikun, yo vengo del futuro, el futuro de Frikun me refiero, no de esta anomalía espacio-temporal (que bien hablo ^_^)

[Buffy se quita las gafas oscuras, e intenta recordar... aunque no lo consigue del todo. Cientos de imágenes confusas inundan su cabeza, ve un mundo que apenas recuerda, aunque sabe que ella ha estado allí, con ese chico. Mientras tanto, Kami, al ver que se quita las gafas, reconoce esa mirada, demasiado inocente, oculta antes por las gafas...]

Kamisama: mmm... ¿Buffy? Buffy, Buffy *Se pronuncia Bafi* eres tú!!!?¿?¿? pero tú... no puedes estar aqui!!, deberias estar en el futuro!! Diox, Buffy, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?, ¿No me recuerdas? [Se acerca a ella, como si fuera a abrazarla]

[Buffy empieza a recular y se pone algo nerviosa, le empuja y Kami se cae al suelo. Ella retrocede y se vuelve a poner las gafas, mientras le grita...] 

Buffy: No debes de mirarme!! No intentes volver a tocarme!! [Buffy se da la vuelta y vuelve a pensar, se produce un silencio.]  
Kamisama: [Desde el suelo] ¿Qué... qué te han echo?  
Buffy: Yo... Kami... te esperé 

[Y dicho eso Buffy desaparece sin mas] 

Kamisama: O_o Buffy!!!!!!....... 

Mientras, pisos más abajo, en los calabozos, Hitomi estaba exhausta, tumbada en el catre (que encima tenia un colchón de plumas de palomo cojo, lo cual le producia alergia), se secaba las lágrimas después de haber llorado toda la noche. Entre sollozos, de repente oyó el abrir de una cerradura.

Hitomi: O_o 

Jax el semielfo abrió sin ninguna dificultad la cerradura de la celda 

Krestas: Hitomi!!!!!!! 

Los jóvenes se funden en un tierno abrazo (como pueden? que Krestas tiene el brazo roto XD) 

Boris Izaguirre: OHHHHHHHHH Momento Ranchito... ^_________^ Páralo Pol!!! 

Jax: juer que lloro :~~~~~~~) 

Hitomi y Krestas: ^_^ ohhh (enamorados enamorados) :***~~~~ 

Jax: Bueno tortolitos, ya haréis guarreridas en otro momento. Huyamos enseguida antes de que se den cuenta.

Hitomi y Krestas dejan de darse besitos 

Krestas: ^_^UU Sí, tienes razón... salgamos de aquí !!!! 

[Subiendo por las escaleras llegaron a la primera planta. Jax con su sentido de orientación (a lo Ryoga Hibiki) les hizo dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que encontrarón a Kamisama, al cual le preguntarón que qué paso con la chica de las Rayban ^_^U. Él no quiso decir nada, y dijo que era mejor apresurarse e huir. Sin ningun problema, llegaron a los garfios, bajaron por las cuerdas y llegaron hasta donde estaban los escoceses, con los cuales se dirigieron al galope hacia Glasgow. Allí, acudirían a la reunion de las fuerzas escocesas, se reian de la cara que pondria LordBlack cuando se enterara de su "visita"] 

Mientras en otro lugar...

Saeba: Yota, me está empezando a mosquear -arf- eso de correr por el prado porque unos -arf- guerreros peludos y sudorosos no están de acuerdo en que les pisemos la hierba...  
Yota: Tú calla y corre, ¿no viste lo que -arf- le hicieron a Toshiki cuando le pillaron? Pues ya sabes lo que te toca... La cuestión ahora es perderlos de vista, encontrar a Krestas y luego ya veremos como -arf- nos las apañamos para volver a casa.

Y más lejos aún...

Yriell: De acuerdo... separaos, y ya sabeis lo que debeis hacer   
NeoFran: Sí, lo sabemos..... 

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Damn! Damn Freaks!

[LordBlack daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Ninguno de los presentes, ni tan solo el Rey de Inglaterra, se atrevía a decir palabra. Tras recibir la noticia del rescate de Hitomi, el Señor de la Tiranía y el Mal Rollo se había puesto de una mala uva que para qué contar... Don Depresor no se enteraba de la movida, y jugueteaba con los ornamentos de su nueva vestimenta principesca. LordBlack no se decidía por el próximo paso a seguir... las noticias debían ser confirmadas, así que optó por preguntarle a Buffy que narices había pasado.]

LordBlack: Mmm... Voy a dar un paseo. Sneak, te ocuparás de que todo siga según lo planeado durante mi ausencia y cuidarás de Don Depresor, no sea que arme otra vez el belén. Usted, monarca de pacotilla, encárguese de que los preparativos para la boda sigan adelante, a ver si pasa como en la peli y Wallace quiere casarse con la francesa. Y no hagáis nada más hasta mi vuelta. No creo que los escoceses vayan a atacarnos ahora.

[Dicho esto, LordBlack hace un sonido similar a un "pop!" y desaparece.]

De vuelta con los escoceses...

Animo: A ver, me lo volvéis a explicar? Creo que no he acabado de entenderlo...  
Jax: Pues eso, pudimos rescatar a la chica escocesa gracias a una tía muy rara, vestida como la Viuda Negra de Marvel. De no ser por ella habríamos tardado mucho más y quizá nos hubieran descubierto...  
Wallace: Creo que a lo que se refiere Animo es que no entiende porqué ella os ayudó y, sobre todo, porqué vuestro amigo no quiere hablar del tema...  
Krestas: Bueno, Kami está ahora de guardia. Parece que desde el encuentro quiere estar solo. Supongo que conoce, de algún modo u otro, a esa chica. Lo curioso es... que a mi también me parece haberla visto en algún lado, pero con esas gafas... no sabría que deciros, no la he podido reconocer.  
Wallace: De todos modos, ese tema no es ahora el de más importancia. Ahora que tenemos de nuevo entre nosotros a Hitomi de los Schezar podemos reorganizarnos y atacar a los ingleses en campo abierto.  
Jax: Qué sucedió al final con la princesa esa que íbais a visitar?  
Wallace: Todavía se encuentra en Francia, según nos informaron. Iremos a por ella en cuanto esté de camino al castillo inglés.  
Animo: Bien, creo que la reunión de hoy se da por terminada. Vayamos con los demás a pasar un rato lo más agradable posible y olvidémonos de los problemas. Total, q peor cosa podría suceder?

LordBlack apareció ante Buffy en el torreón de su fortaleza...

LordBlack: Bien, niña, creo que va siendo hora de que me expliques qué pasa aquí... No me gusta que mis propios subordinados, si es que lo son, me vayan haciendo la puñeta dejando escapar a los prisioneros y a los intrusos así como así. Más vale que las explicaciones que me des sean convincentes, te advierto que no tengo un buen día \_/ ...  
Buffy: Está bien... Lordy, sigo siendo leal a tu causa. No he olvidado lo que hiciste por mí pero... piénsalo: esa chica únicamente habría ocasionado problemas. Considera que el rescate podría haber sido en cualquier momento y de cualquier modo, y no podíamos garantizar que la operación tuviera más beneficios que pérdidas. De este modo nos hemos evitado complicaciones y... quien sabe, quizá ahora confíen en mí y podamos tenderles una trampa...

[ Buffy pensaba en Kamisama. Lo que estaba diciendo no representaba lo que realmente pensaba su confuso corazón... pero no podía permitirse el lujo de que LordBlack la tomara por la traidora que tampoco era.]

LordBlack: Mmm... sea por esta vez, pero quiero que me consultes la próxima ocasión que una de esas descabelladas ideas pase por tu cabeza, ¿entendido?

[ Buffy asintió... ]

LordBlack: Y ya que estamos... ¿piensas decirme de una vez cómo has vuelto a la vida? No creo que el cambio dimensional sea suficiente excusa como para volver de entre los muertos...  
Buffy: La verdad es que no puedo darte muchos detalles... cuando adquirí consciencia de que seguía viva estaba bajo un arbol de un bosque cercano. Mis recuerdos anteriores son algo más confusos... recuerdo haber tenido un sueño de lo más raro, hablaba con un tal... ¿Yriell? Sí, creo que sí... y entonces... O_o Lordy donde vas?  
LordBlack: Lo siento nena, acabo de recordar algo importante, luego vuelvo...

[Birdy]: Jo, que asco de vida...  
Krestas: Qué pasa, Birdy?  
[Birdy]: Nada, que por estas fechas ya ha pasado el Salón del Comic de BCN y me he perdido las novedades que han sacado :)  
Krestas: ^_^U Warren bendito, ¿crees que es momento de pensar en eso ahora? Oye, ¿cómo van las cosas por ahí arriba?  
[Birdy]: Bueno, por lo que hemos podido averiguar, LordBlack cuenta con uno de sus antiguos aliados, que debería estar criando malvas. Por lo demás, se espera que su próxima acción tenga relación con la llegada de la princesa LadyBlack... hay cosas que ni en El Cielo pueden saberse, el Señor de la Tiranía es impredecible...  
Krestas: Qué le vamos a hacer... así será más divertido!!! ^o^  
[Birdy]: Será masoca ¬¬  
Krestas: Bueno, voy a ver que tal le va a Hitomi, 'sta luego Birdy!

[ LordBlack se encontraba paseando por la campiña escocesa, sin temor a ser descubierto. Si algo o alguien osaba atacarle, se las vería con su rabia acumulada... En esos momentos lo que menos le importaba era la guerra; reflexionaba sobre los hechos acontecidos y trataba de crear en su malvada mente un futuro a medida... tenía que entrar en contacto con Yriell lo antes posible y encontrar un punto de flaqueza en el bando contrario. Tenía que garantizar su victoria y acabar de una vez con esta farsa medieval.]

LordBlack: Joer que mal rollo, no estoy inspirado. Si tuviera aquí mi colección de Bondage Fairies se me pondrían las pilas, pero no tengo ni siquiera un mal Visionary que llevarme a la boca... H_H

[ De repente, LordBlack oye una estampida detrás suya...]

LordBlack: O_o Qué pasa ahora?

[ Se gira y ve correr a dos curiosos personajes vestidos de negro perseguidos por un puñado de peludos lugareños... En ese momento el cielo se oscurece y un brillante trueno azulado cae sobre los Kokoros Puros y LordBlack... sin dejar ningún rastro de ellos.]

En un lugar fuera del tiempo y del espacio...

Yriell: Bienvenido, LordBlack. Tal y como se presentan las cosas creo que era necesaria una intervención por mi parte para inspirarte, eh?  
LordBlack: Ouch... @_@ A tí te estaba buscando, piltrafilla angelical!!! En fin...antes de nada, la próxima vez intenta ser más cuidadoso a la hora de teletransportarnos al plano astral, mis neuronas están bailando mambo y... quienes son estos!?  
Yota: Pues verá...  
Yriell: Calla un momento y déjame a mí... mira, LordBlack, majo, estos dos pertenecen al clan JediOtaku de Kokoros Puros, son unos jugadores inesperados en la partida... que puedes usar en tu favor. En el reino de OtakuGuay fueron contratados para dar caza a Krestas. Deberás unirlos a tu bando si quieres tener una posibilidad aún mayor de que sea tuya la victoria.  
LordBlack: ... [piensa piensa...] claro!! el JediOtaku!! Eso es!! Mira, Yriell... hay una cosa que quiero que hagas por mí...

En Francia...

Sirvienta: Mi señoga, ya se han gealizado todos los pgepagativos paga que su pagtida tenga lugag... debe dagse pgisa si quiege llegag pgonto a su audiencia con el Gey de Inglatega...  
Princesa: Valérie, querida... haces el favor de quitarte el puto chicle de la boca!? No se te entiende nada! A ver si en Inglaterra llegan a creer que todos los franceses hablamos así...  
Sirvienta: Perdone, mi señora... ^^U Su padre le hace saber que debemos partir cuanto antes hacia Inglaterra para encontrarnos con su futuro esposo...

Allá en el quinto pino...

Yriell: Que quieres que haga qué!!!???  
LordBlack: Dijiste que tendría ciertas ventajas, no? Pues mira, anoche un grupo de frikis rescató una doncella que había secuestrado justo un día antes! Maldita sea! Se supone que en esta época las cosas van más lentas que el teletexto de Tele5!  
Yriell: Bueno, el de Antena3 va más lento, no vayas a creer... ^^  
LordBlack: ¬¬U  
Yota: Bueno, yo...  
LordBlack: (Snikt!) Espera, pardiez!!!

Saeba (susurrando a Yota): Psst... oye Yota... ¿de dónde ha sacado esas garras de adamantium?  
Yota (susurrando a Saeba): Chist... Seguro que es uno de esos Marvelzombies... ahora calla si no quieres que nos convierta en bonito del norte... (glups)

LordBlack e Yriell continúan su conversación...

Yriell: Es que eso de resucitar así como así a la gente no está bien, sabes? Q esto no es un manga de Hagiwara, tío!  
LordBlack: Ah no? Pues explícame entonces lo de Buffy...  
Yriell: ^_^U Ah, ya lo sabes... Bien, ella formaba parte del plan inicial de la MADAM junto con los Kokoros Puros para formar parte de tu equipo. Si bien "traerla de vuelta" ha costado un poco, hemos aprovechado para realizarle ciertas mejoras como guerrera. Ha adquirido los poderes de aquellos a los que perseguía y es como Blade, medio vampira... mola, ¿eh? Ah, y hemos borrado parte de su memoria...  
LordBlack: ¿Por qué?  
Yriell: Ya lo verás, chico, ya lo verás. En fin... se tendrá en cuenta tu petición, no te preocupes por ese asunto, yo respondo por ti ante los jefes. De momento eso es todo lo que debes saber, nos mantendremos en contacto. Adios.

[Tras centelleos varios, LordBlack vuelve al plano terrenal]

LordBlack: Bien, bien... si logro que se me conceda esta petición, aprovecharé la oportunidad para acabar con estos frikis de una vez por todas... Bwajajaja!!!  
Yota: Estooo... disculpe...  
LordBlack: Sí?  
Yota: Le importaría explicarnos que tenemos que ver nosotros en esto? Les he oído hablar de Krestas y... bueno, la verdad es que le estamos buscando.  
LordBlack: No te preocupes JediOtaku, encontrarás a Krestas, eso te lo aseguro. Pero tú y tu amigo deberéis acompañarme. Tenemos todavía muchas cosas por hacer... [El perverso LordBlack chasqueó los dedos y los tres aparecieron en pocos instantes en el castillo inglés, a la espera de poder seguir con sus planes].

[ Pasaron cuatro jornadas sin novedad alguna... ambos bandos se preparaban para la batalla que estallaría de un momento a otro, en cuanto uno de ellos diera el primer paso. Armas, protecciones y estrategias eran preparadas cautelosamente pero sin perder ni un precioso instante. Entonces, se informó de que la princesa proveniente de Francia estaba de camino... ]

Animo: Bien, muchachos, suponemos que LordBlack mandará soldados ingleses o aliados suyos en busca de la princesa para escoltarla y no perderla de vista. Debemos conseguir que la princesa no se despose con el heredero inglés para q...  
Jax: ...para q se la pueda llevar él al huerto ¬¬  
Animo: ^^UUUU Bueno, al menos contamos con la ventaja de que LordBlack no aparecerá en persona, como nos ha asegurado [Birdy] hace apenas un rato, y la operación no será en absoluto complicada. ¿Estáis conmigo?  
Escoceses & Frikis: Yeah!!!

[ Wallace y Animo dirigían al grupo formado por escoceses y frikis a través de la espesura del bosque, hacia el claro por el que debía pasar el transporte de la princesa LadyBlack. ]

Wallace (susurrando): La estrategia es sencilla: La escolta que acompañará a la princesa estará formada únicamente por soldados ingleses, que la esperan en el puerto. Debemos agruparnos de tal modo que los podamos sorprender y causar el menor número de bajas posibles.  
Krestas: Como mola! Esto me recuerda a Depredador! ^____^

[ Al cabo de poco más de una hora, apareció el carro que conducía a la princesa y a sus dos acompañantes camino de palacio. A ambos lados, una pequeña parte de la infantería inglesa enviada por LordBlack protegía recelosamente a la futura reina... y entonces empezó la gresca. ]

Wallace: Al ataquer!!!!

[ Los caballeros ingleses estaban informados de que un ataque de este tipo tendría lugar, pero no lo esperaban tan pronto y les cogió por sorpresa. El silbar de saetas surcando el claro hacia un cuerpo en el que clavarse y el rechinar de espadas contra escudos o contra otras espadas enemigas fueron los sonidos que sustituyeron a los previos cantares de los pájaros, ahora volando a causa del estruendo producido por la batalla. Pocos minutos después, todo había acabado. ]

..............

Evidentemente, ganaron los escoceses, ¿o qué os pensábais? ^_~

[ William Wallace abrió la puerta del carruaje e invitó a bajar de él a la princesa, a Valérie, y al que posiblemente sería un consejero personal de la princesa. Como era de esperar, LadyBlack esperaba una explicación, y su linaje no le permitía estar tan acojonada como su sirvienta. ]

Animo: Encantado, señorita...  
LadyBlack: Princesa, si no le importa... Princesa LadyBlack de Francia.  
Animo: A sus pies, princesa. Me presentaré: Soy Animo, Rey de Frikun, y el que me acompaña es William Wallace, héroe escocés a media jornada... Veo que los rumores que corren acerca de su belleza no sólo no son falsos, sino que no igualan la verdad en toda su magnitud. ^__^  
LadyBlack: Yo en cambio veo que es usted muy hábil con la palabra, mi joven rey... ahora me gustaría saber el porqué de esta violenta aparición y su interés en nosotras...  
Jax: No, si la sirvienta no nos interesa para nada... XD  
Krestas: Jax!!! ^^U  
Valérie: Grosero!! ¬¬  
Wallace: Princesa... hemos venido en su busca con el fin de que no caiga en manos del poder opresor inglés. Creemos que pueden querer que se lleve a cabo su matrimonio con el heredero para así contar con aliados franceses en caso de tener problemas en la guerra por el control de Escocia. No deseamos causarle ningún mal, solamente le rogamos que sea nuestra invitada...  
LadyBlack: Muy bien... considero la suya una causa justa, Wallace. Les acompañaré a la espera de ver como se desarrollan las acciones tomadas por el rey inglés, y comprobaré si su injusticia es tal como afirma. ¿Haría el favor de acompañarme en el carruaje, majestad?  
Animo: Por supuesto! H_H  
LadyBlack: Tan sólo una cosa más... ¿qué le ha sucedido a ese joven?  
Kamisama (volviéndose hacia Krestas): Se ha roto el brazo, majestad...

[ LadyBlack hizo un ademán con la mano y su acompañante, que no había mencionado palabra hasta entonces, acudió a su lado.]

LadyBlack: Panoramix, haz el favor de ayudar al muchacho  
Panoramix: Sí, majestad ^^

[ Al poco rato, todos quedaron fascinados al ver a Krestas mover su brazo como si nada hubiera pasado. Él mismo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El druida francés recogió sus instrumentos para colocarse de nuevo detrás de su señora. ]

Hitomi: Ken! Es maravilloso! (ahora vuelves a estar plenamente capacitado ^_~).  
Wallace: Recomiendo no permanecer aquí mucho más tiempo. Es posible que en el castillo inglés estén impacientándose.

[ Así, el grupo se dispuso a partir. Animo se ofreció (ejem) a acompañar a LadyBlack en el viaje de vuelta en su carruaje mientras Panoramix y Valérie contaban a nuestros héroes las costumbres de su país, junto con un montón de divertidas anécdotas. El viaje de vuelta iba a resultar de lo más entretenido cuando, antes de abandonar el claro... ]

FLOASH!!!

Kamisama: Sabéis?, estoy empezando a odiar eso de que la gente se presente con un destello, a ver si en una de esas vamos a tener problemas oculares... @_@

[ Todos los presentes miraron al cielo. Una extraña figura, cuyos rasgos estaban ocultos a la vista debido al sol a sus espaldas, flotaba sobre ellos. Al cabo de unos instantes, y tras oir una risa diabólica (sumada a unos comentarios e insultos muy censurables ^^U) les permitieron saber que el mismo LordBlack había aparecido ante ellos. Pero no estaba sólo. En sus brazos dormitaba una figura también humana, conocida por muchos de los presentes. Se trataba de... ]

Krestas: AKEMI !!!!

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

- by LordBlack, Krestas & Buffy -  
- MangaForum 2000 -


End file.
